wormsfandomcom-20200213-history
Minigun
The Minigun is a firearm weapon that is a stronger version of the Uzi. It was first present as a secret weapon in the original Worms, and appeared in all first and second-generation games. It also appears in Worms Forts: Under Siege, and again as a crafted weapon in Worms W.M.D. Usage The Minigun works the same way as the Uzi, but it fires twice as much bullets. The weapon can be aimed while firing as well, just like the Uzi and Handgun. In Worms Forts: Under Siege, the weapon fires hamsters and deals more damage, but it is a Tier 3 weapon, so it must be fired from a Keep or higher. In addition, it moves around while firing due to the recoil. Fortopedia Entry : See also: Fortopedia A high-powered automatic gun with high damage and a sustained attack. It has the ability to reduce Towers and Keeps to nothing more than piles of bricks and rubble in a couple of shots... it's only problem is keeping it on target... that's some recoil! Tips and Tricks *The spread of the Minigun is much wider than the Uzi, but also fires a lot more bullets; it can be useful for taking out a small group of badly-injured enemy worms, as well as cutting up one very tough opponent. *If you're out of Blow Torches and need to make a quick exit, the minigun's ability to chew through terrain can make an impromptu emergency tunnel. However, the value of the minigun means you should reserve this tactic for only the most dire of circumstances. *Enemies with their backs against a cliff or terrain feature are the minigun's best targets; the terrain stops the minigun's pushing power from bouncing the enemy out of the cone of fire. *The shoving power of the minigun's bullets can easily shove several enemy worms off a cliff. *You can use the minigun's shoving force and terrain-chewing powers to sweep mines toward an enemy, if they're out of the minigun's direct line of sight. * In Worms Forts: Under Siege, the Minigun's vicious kickback causes the crosshairs to drift, so dealing the most damage requires attention and skilled aiming. It fires all the projectiles straight at the crosshairs instead of having a cone of fire. * This weapon deals around 30-50 HP damage, but if you aim it right, you can manage to take out a Tower. Trivia *In Worms Forts: Under Siege, the Minigun fires hamsters, but it has 4 barrels instead of 6. *The Minigun is shown in a cutscene for Worms 3D, but is not usable in the game itself. *The minigun's barrels in second-generation games don't spin when it shoots, but in 3D games, it does. Category:Weapons Category:Weapons in 1st Generation Category:Weapons in 2nd Generation Category:Weapons in Worms (1995) Category:Weapons in Worms Reinforcements Category:Weapons in Worms: The Directors Cut Category:Weapons in Worms 2 Category:Weapons in Worms Armageddon Category:Weapons in Worms World Party Category:Weapons in Worms Forts: Under Siege Category:Weapons in Worms W.M.D